


Which Avenger are you?

by Nanerich



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Buzzfeed Quiz, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: When Ned finds the buzzfeed quiz 'Which Avenger are you?' the answer should be clear, at least for Peter. After all he is an Avenger himself
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Which Avenger are you?

“Oh my gosh, I just found the best thing ever!” Ned shoved his phone in his friend’s faces.

Peter looked up from his Lego Millenium Falcon set, MJ even put down her book. After his eyes got used to the bright screen, Peter could read the title: ‘which Avenger are you?’

“That is pretty cool”, Peter admitted, “but I already know which Avenger I am!”

“Show off.”

“Come on, just for fun?”

“Alright, but it better say Spider-Man or I will be pissed!”

MJ squared her shoulders. “Obviously I’m a Natasha. But who is Ned?”

“Good question… Maybe Rhodey or Happy?”

“How’d you figure?” Ned looked, well not disappointed, but had clearly hoped that his friend saw him more as Captain America or Thor.

“’Cause you have to deal with me like they do with Tony!”

“Oh, that makes me Pepper!” MJ beamed. “I am so fine with that…”

“Oh, I can already see it”, Ned announced very theatrically, “in like 20, 25 years, when Mr. Stark retired and SI will be yours, you’ll make MJ CEO, I’ll be your head of engineering and you’ll lead the Avengers!”

“Ooooh, yes!” Peter felt the excitement racing through his veins. “Mr. Peter Parker, owner of Stark Industries, leader of the Avengers. Yes, I can feel it!”

“Well, although I can become CEO without anyone’s help, I definitively could see myself in Pepper’s office… Nice…”

The guys laughed. “Well, 25 years, start the countdown!”

“Alright, let’s get to it then. First question: What is the worst problem in the world?”, Ned read out loud. “Mhm, I think after the whole Vulture thing, I’d say misuse of technologies.”

“That is such a Midtown answer”, MJ snorted.

“Yeah, whatever. What’s yours?”

“The lack of Girl Power”, MJ answered, “sexism.”

“I say racism. Ok, next question… Favourite colour. Easy, that’s obviously red!”

MJ squinted at Peter. “Spidey-red or Ironman-red?”

Ned giggled, Peter just stared back at a grinning MJ. “The two best Avengers, what’s wrong with that?”

“Fair enough. I’ll take blue. What, I like blue, nothing to analyse there…”, Ned added, after his friends shot him some quizzing stares.

“And I guess, I’ll take yellow. Oh, next one is good: your secret weaknesses!” MJ started to read the possible answers: “stubborn, loose grip on reality, lie too often, anger issues, trusts too easily – oh that’s definitively Peter – impatient, feeling inferior, having trouble reading others and arrogance.”

“Alright, I am a bit blue-eyed, fair enough. And Ned, I’d say you’re the last one.”

“What?”, Ned yelled offended, “I do not have trouble reading others!”

“Dude, Betty flirting with you, May being annoyed, anytime anyone praises you… Should I go on?”

“You can be a bit oblivious at times…”

“Yeah, well, you have anger issues.”

“No, I don’t!”, MJ hissed, before boxing him in the shoulder.

“OUCH!”

“Crybaby.”

“Do I have to web you to different corners of the room? Because I will…” Grinning widely, Peter looked between the two of them. It would not be the first time for Ned, who seemed to recall that incident a lot less positive than Peter.

“Let’s just continue the quiz instead”, Ned said hurridly. “Musician: Drake, Beck, Kanye, Springsteen, Bowie, Rihanna, Jay-Z, Lars Ulrich or Beyoncé.”

“Oh, Queen B, def.”

“Wow, MJ, I’m shocked. Ned, What about you?”

“Rihanna. You, Pete?”

“Cool, I’ll take Bowie.”

“Now, after a long day of heroing you get to relax. How do you do that?”

“Relax? Spider-Man never rests!” To proof his point, Peter took his ‘surveillance-stance’ on the ceiling.

“That is in fact an option. Ooh, chilling at the apple store. That’s it for me. What do you want to do, MJ?”

“Just let me read a book and leave me alone. Is that an option?”

“No… Maybe go to the countryside, you could read by yourself there”

“Close enough. Next one: What is most important to you?”

“I’ll go classic midtown: knowledge.”

“Oh, Family, definitively.”

“To quote the queen, Aretha: R-E-S-P-E-C-T!”

“FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO ME!” It never took Peter a lot to start belting out, heart and soul. His friends knew by now that trying to stop him was useless. They waited – more or less – patiently they waited for him to get it out of his system. And, not to toot his own horn, but he owned that song.

“You done?”

Peter nodded, smiling widely.

“Alright. Last question: who of the Avengers would you make out with?”

“Thor!”

“Wow, Peter, tell us what you really think.”

“I am not going to apologize. I love that man… god… you know what I mean.”

MJ shrugged. “Fair enough. Though I can’t believe you’d ignore Natasha.”

“Like I ever would. Ned?”

“I don’t know? It’s weird, they’re all so much older than us!”

“So, Wanda? She is the youngest.”

“And she’s pretty.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’ll go with Wanda.”

“Awesome.” Peter jumped off the ceiling. “So, who are we?”

“Alright!” In his best announcer’s voice, Ned exclaimed: “The results are in! Drumroll please. MJ is…” - Peter drummed with his fingers on the table – “Black Widow! Which was to be expected.”

MJ looked triumphantly around the room, grinning smugly.

“Congratulations! Peter”, Ned turned to his friend, “you are... NOT Spider-Man!”

“WHAT?” Peter slumped down, looking disappointed. “But I AM Spider-Man.”

“Don’t complain – you got … Thor!”

“Oh hell yeah!” Peter jumped back up on the ceiling. “I am the flipping god of thunder!”

“Congrats, man.”

“Ned, who are you?”

“I’m… Vision. Huh.”

“Dude. DUDE! You can lift the hammer.”

Ned’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah! Do you know what that means? You and me, we could rule Asgard together!”

“WHAAAAAAT?!”

“You mean, if it still existed?”

“Shut it, MJ, everyone knows that Asgard is a people, not the place. But yes, King Peter, god of spiders and King Ned, the Vision in a chair!”

“You guys are dorks.”

“Yeah, like that’s news…”

Peter quickly got the phone out of his pocket. “I gotta facetime Thor, I need to tell him like right now!”

The trio huddled over the phone and after a few moments, Thor’s face appeared on the screen.

“Man of Spiders. It is wonderful to see you! Michelle, Ned, you too! How are you children?”

“We’re great. Better than great. I am Thor!”, Peter squealed.

“I do not understand”, Thor answered, a quizzical expression on his face. “How are you me?”

“We took this quiz: ‘which Avenger are you like?’ and I got you! And MJ is Natasha and Ned’s Vision.”

Thor laughed, that hearty, deep laugh. “That is a great thing that you and I are so alike.”

Peter beamed with pride. “And since Ned is Vision, who can lift your hammer, does that mean we could rule Asgard together?”

“My people could not hope for a greater pair of kings.” Ned was speechless, Peter felt the same. “And MJ, being like Natasha is a great honour.”

“I know!”, she squealed!

“Thor, you should take this quiz as well!”

“How do I do that?”

“I’ll send you the link. Tell us what you got right away, ok?”

“Promise.”

“Who do you think he’ll get?” The wait was almost unbearable until finally, Peter’s phone buzzed. “Who is it, who is it?”

Peter read out the text: “Dear Peter, Michelle and Ned. Your quiz was great fun and I am happy to report that I am akin to Captain America! It is a very pleasing result. I shall tell the others immediately and task them to find their Alter Ego. Later, I’ll tell you about the results. With best regards, Thor.”

The rest of the afternoon they received all his updates on the Avenger’s results, though they weren’t as ground-breaking as they had hoped for, because they mostly got themselves.

**Tony Stark** What the hell, Pete?

**Peter** What's going on?

**Tony Stark** Can you please tell me, why you'd tell the Avengers about that stupid quiz?

**Peter** It's not stupid! I got Thor!!! :D :D :D

**Tony Stark** Well, maybe he'll make your new suit then...

**Peter** Don't be jealous, you're still my favourite!

**Tony Stark** Yeah, but seriously. The hell?

**Peter** Who'd you get?

**Tony Stark** ...

**Tony Stark** Capsicle

**Tony Stark** DON'T LAUGH!

**Peter** I'm not, it's nice :)

**Tony Stark** No, it's embarrassing

**Tony Stark** But seriously, you should be way more worried about Loki

**Peter** Why? °-°

**Tony Stark** He got Thor and is majorly pissed

**Peter** Don't worry, I got it

* * *

**Peter** Hey Loki!!!

**Loki** what is it, Spiderling

**Peter** Mr Stark told me that you got Thor in that Avengersquiz!

**Loki** Why would you even bring that up?

**Peter** I got Thor, too! We're just the same you and I!

**Peter** Isn't that great? :D :D :D

**Loki** Really?

**Peter** YUP!!!!!!!!!

**Loki** Well, I do not want to be like my brother at all. But it is nice to be like you :)

* * *

**Tony Stark** How'd you do that?

**Peter** Do what?

**Tony Stark** Calm down Loki

**Peter** :)

**Tony Stark** [Frodo: Alright then, keep your secrets]

**Peter** OMG Mr Stark was that...

**Peter** DID YOU JUST SEND A MEME? °-°

**Peter** [you're doing amazing, sweetie]

**Tony Stark** Don't even THINK to tell anyone about this!

**Peter** Of course! I absolutely did not just send a screenshot to MJ and Ned...

**Tony Stark** Oh, you are so grounded

**Peter** They are both SOOOOOOOOO proud!!!! :D :D :D <3


End file.
